


Modern ThanZag (And Other Stuff IDK)

by Mercury_Head



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe- Mafia, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dorms, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Head/pseuds/Mercury_Head
Summary: Modern ThanZag smuts, some other plot ideas, idk. I'm just simping for them, honestly.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 30





	Modern ThanZag (And Other Stuff IDK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU- Principal Hades owns Underworld University and freshman Zagreus is his son, considered as the Prince of Underworld U. Yet this prince is a delinquent who skips classes and escapes school to meet his far-away mother. Meanwhile, his childhood friend Thanatos is the strict student council president, also known as The God of Death because of how feared he was by the entire university. He is tasked to bring back Zagreus every time he passes out from the cold winter mountains where his mother live, and he carries him back to the dorm room every night.

"Leaving again without saying goodbye, Zag?" An apathetic voice called over to Zagreus as he was about to jump out of the secret escape fence in Asphodel Square. "And without a student pass too. You know how much the principal hates it when you skip classes."

"Did my father interrupt your 'important duties' again in by sending you here, Mr. Student Council President?" The freshman with mismatched eyes smirked, one hand still hanging from the railing. "My sincere apologies then, but you know there's no way of stopping me."

"I came here on my own accord, Mr. University Prince." Thanatos tapped his baton stick lightly on his right palm. Besides being called the "School President", he is also known as Underworld U's God of Death. He brings all the poor souls to detention rooms and guidance offices with that baton stick of his. No one could escape him, except for this one, pesky delinquent he's talking to right now, Principal Hades' son, Zagreus.

As the son of the 'King of the Underworld', he was given the title 'prince', though he barely acts like it. Always trying to escape, getting in to fights with school guards, never listening to class... just breaking every rule in general. Principal Hades assigned multiple guards on the four corners of the university to keep the rebellious teen in check, making sure he never gets out of school grounds and meet with his mother, Persephone.

"Oh, you missed me, don't you?" The prince chuckled and hopped down on the ground. "I bet playing with me is the only fun the God of Death can have."

"See you at court, then." Thanatos said as he returned his baton on his back pouch and walked with Zag following behind with a giddy smile.

What he meant was the basketball court. They have a 1 on 1 play-off and if Zag wins, the student council president would turn a blind eye.

***

"Want me to wipe that sweat for you, Than?" Zagreus dribbled the ball before aiming for 3 points. "It might get on your eyelashes."

"I'm not sweating. Maybe it's you who's sweat went on the eyelashes and your vision is blurry." The tall man with shining platinum hair blocked the ball straight to the floor.

"My vision is perfectly fine, along with my speed!" Zag managed to catch the ball, do a 360-degree spin and dunk the it into the net. "All thanks to Hermes' Great Dash."

"Olympus Corp. really loves to interfere, giving you all these special items and whatnot." Than sighed catching his breath with his hands on his hips. "A little unfair, don't you think?"

Olympus Corp. specializes on manufacturing products that boost people's abilities, like Hermes' Great Dash Soda. Hades was the brother of CEO and founder Zeus, who developed the Lightning Bolt energy supplements. But the principal already cut ties with Olympus ever since he took over Underworld University, and despises them for always helping out Zagreus.

"With or without help, I'd still win." Zag opened two cans of Nectar, and held one over to Than.

"In your dreams, Zag." Than scoffed as he took the cold drink from his hand. Their hands touched ever so slightly and color spread on the God of Death's indifferent face. "Don't feel obliged to give pointless gifts like this. I let you off because you won fair and square. I'll be going back to my duties. I'll bring you back to Underworld before 11 pm, so don't dawdle too long."

"Can't wait for the God of Death to take me back to my dorm then." The university prince teased and the school president just returned a frown.

Persephone lives in the mountains where the cold winter snow covers everything. Underworld U is in the lowlands barely affected and the principal take great measures to keep the frost away because of his son's condition. Zagreus is very intolerant to low temperatures and suffer from hypothermia in just a few hours of being in the frozen 'outside world'. Persephone knows that he can never be away from Underworld for too long, so even if she wants to, she can't take her son with her.

So before the 'prince of the Underworld' passes out from the cold, the 'God of Death' brings him back to his dorm room, carrying him in his arms.

"We're here." He plucked Zagreus' card key from his pocket and used one hand to open the door. Color was returning from the prince's pale face as Than laid him down on his bed. The God of Death's eyes travelled to his chapped lips, bluish with droplets of condensing water over it. It shivered a little.

Thanatos tried to suppress the urge to warm them up with his own.

They knew each other ever since they were kids. They couldn't be any more different: if he was the 'God of Death', Zagreus should be the 'God of Life'. Zagreus was active and lively, in contrast to his stiff and lifeless. Thanatos always obeys the rules, Zagreus breaks them. Yet they still got along by some kind of miracle, sticking to each other like glue. They were good friends for a long time.

Until Than developed feelings that friends shouldn't have for each other.

If he stayed longer, staring at that beautiful, sleeping face, who knows what horrible, unfriendly deed he might do to him?

He said softly, almost like a whisper, "I'll get going, Zag. Good night." and stood up from the edge of the bed when a hand caught his wrist.

"Than..." The prince's eyes fluttered slowly. "Don't leave yet, I'm still cold."

"Do you want me to get more blankets?" He asked.

Zag shook his head weakly. "No." He pulled his hand closer, to the side of his face. "I want you to warm me up."

Despite the indifferent facade, Thanatos' heart pounded on his chest as he watched Zagreus say that with his droopy eyes. The expression was so erotic, and the school president was unsure whether that was intentional or he was just being a major pervert.

"How should I..." He awkwardly sat back to the side of the bed. "Do you want me to hug you or something?"

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Zagreus looks a little disappointed when he nodded. Zag sat up and wrapped his arms around the silver-haired man. Than doesn't know where to put his hands so he just placed it by the shoulder blades, giving it an awkward pat. He was scared that Zagreus would feel the heavy beating of his heart now that they're chest to chest.

"Is that enough?" His ears and neck were tinged pink.

Zag nuzzled his head on his shoulder and breathed at his ear, tickling him. The God of Death did his best to keep calm. "Not yet. Let's stay like this until morning."

"Zag." Thanatos called out his name testily. "Don't fool around. If you're alright, go to sleep. I have to leave. Just say what it is you truly want---"

Before he could finish his sentence, a pair of lips were pressed against his.

"I want you." Zag said, before kissing him again. The God of Death was left dumbfounded, and couldn't move a finger from the shock.

Did the cold freeze his brain or something? Why is he doing this?

His kiss grew deeper and more desperate, his hands holding the back of the taller man's head. Eventually, he inserted his tongue, and before he can push through the gaps, Thanatos pulled away. "Zag!"

His entire face was flushed, his brows creasing. 

"You... don't want me?" Zagreus looked hurt. "Was I wrong? I thought you... also feel the same..."

"I do!" Than raised his voice, very unlike him. "I also... I really do! But this- I didn't know. I was surprised and... Look, I like you for a long time now-"

The smaller one pinned him down on the bed, pinned him down on the bed, cutting him off again with the a kiss. "Then what are you waiting for?" He grinned, the usual grin that makes the God of Death go crazy. "Don't think too much. Don't hold back."

"Zag..." He held on to his waist as the prince straddled him, stimulating his already hard member. "There's classes tomorrow."

"Haha, oh Than. You know I couldn't care less about classes." He grinded faster, his hands roaming underneath the school president's uniform. "What I'm more worried about is how do I satisfy this little you? Though now that I feel it against me, it's far from little."

He unzipped Than's pants, and the throbbing member got out from it's hiding spot. His cold hands held it lightly, making the God of Death moan.

"I knew you were big, but I didn't expect this much. How the hell would I put it in?" Zag giggled and sank lower up to the level of the hard cock, staring at it's full glory with delight in his mismatched eyes. He licked the shaft teasingly, looking at Than directly. The God of Death's breathing hitched as he sucked the tip, then proceed all the way down. 

"Zag!" Than reprimanded. "You don't have to do this. If it's too much, don't push yourself. Just touching is fine-" 

Zagreus continued to bob his head up and down, deepthroating him with such vigor you wouldn't expect from someone with hypothermia. 

"Nngh!" The bigger man held on to his hair. "Zag, ah~"

Zagreus raised his head to look up at him. "Are you cumming already? Keep it in, I want you to do it inside me."

"That's not safe, you're not even prepared yet." 

"Then prepare me." The smaller one said seductively on top of him.

Zagreus took off his lower clothing as quickly as the speed of light, and took Than's hands down to the quivering spot between two peaks. He licked the fingers one by one, and guided it to his hole. The God of Death gave in to his demands and inserted a finger. 

The prince begged for more, and so he inserted another. Then another. "Ah~ Your fingers feels so good, but I want you now, Than."

"Are you sure?" He shifted his weight and is now the one on top, his member at the entrance. "Can you take it?"

Zag gripped his shoulders, his expression hungry and desperate. "I can take it, put it in."

Thanatos did, slowly at first, and he bit on the prince's shoulder to suppress his voice. "Mnnph!"

The bottom guy was ecstatic, his hips grinding madly. "Than! Faster, Than! It feels so good!"

"Not so loud..." The bigger man covered his mouth. "We're not the only ones in the building, someone might hear."

"My father owns this school." Zagreus laughed. "I'm the prince of Underworld U, remember? No one would complain even if they we make a racket."

"Since when have you become so spoiled?" Even Thanatos couldn't a smile spreading from his lips. Zagreus kissed him, their tongues swirling as the bigger man thrusted deeper and harder.

"Ever since Mr. Student Council President keep spoiling me. I'm the only one who ever get special treatment from a cold-hearted God of Death. " He returned a few love bites all over Thanatos' body, licking his lips in satisfaction in seeing his work. "And now I'm getting an even more special treatment, how can I not be so spoiled?"

"Shall I spoil you more, then?" Than gripped his cock while thrusting inside him at the same time, producing pleasant sounds from the prince. 

"Ah, yes! More, more!" 

And so, after 3 more rounds, the two spent the night in each others arms until morning. For the first time, the diligent school president was late.


End file.
